


October 21st: First Frost

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky wakes Steve to enjoy a frosty morning.





	October 21st: First Frost

Bucky was the first to wake up that morning, Steve still snoring softly next to him, the blonde ignoring his own pillow to encroach onto Bucky's. 

There was a slight chill in the air when he slipped out from the covers, pulling on sweatpants and a hoodie in silence before making a quiet kissing noise at Jussie to get the dog to follow him downstairs, leaving Alpine curled up around Steve's feet.

That crisp freshness filled his lungs when he stepped outside, letting Jussie run past him onto the grass in their backyard, his paws crunching slightly as he trampled the lightly frosted fronds.

Bucky stood for a moment, just breathing his fill, not enough of a chill to bring shivers or bad memories, but enough to make his blood sing. And when the early morning sun moved out from behind the shadow of a cloud, he knew he had to get Steve.

Considering he had always been the first to wake up, Steve was a stubborn sleeper and always battled against being drawn from his slumber. This morning he grumbled as Bucky gently stroked his hair and whispered to him, "C'mon Stevie, get up for me, I wanna show you somethin', then you can come back to bed."

Finally, Steve blinked blearily, his bright blue eyes still cloudy with sleep, before yawning through his question of "promise?"

"Yeah doll, I promise, c'mon."

When Steve had been bundled into an outfit almost identical to his own, Bucky steered him downstairs before covering his eyes as they stepped outside.

"Whatcha hiding Buck?" Steve laughed, blindly trying to avoid tripping over the two animals winding between his legs.

"Hang on, little further, gods sake Jussie move, not there, don't tread on Alpine, y'know what? Here's fine!" Bucky laughed through his exasperation and removed his hands to let Steve see.

He'd timed it perfectly and the sun broke cover again, shining across their yard, lighting up the frosted grass tips and making it shimmer and sparkle.

A simple sight, especially for men as old as them, but it was enough to bring a gasp from Steve as the blonde grasped Bucky's hand tightly, "it's so pretty!" 

Bucky pulled him close, wrapping his arms tightly around Steve's waist so he could hook his chin over one broad shoulder, "Mmhmm, thought you'd like it. It's the first frost y'know?"

"Yeah? Guess that means it's gonna start getting colder now then" Steve whispered back, as if afraid that speaking any louder would break the magic of the morning.

"Don't worry" Bucky pressed a kiss to his flushed cheek, "I'll keep you warm."

At that, Steve turned in the brunet's embrace, pulling Bucky closer before returning a kiss of his own, "same to you, sweetheart." 

It might've been minutes, or hours, later when they broke apart just enough to move unhindered so they could head back inside, Justice and Alpine trailing loyally behind. And as Steve slipped away to get started on coffee, Bucky couldn't help but give the still sparkling frost one last glance and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something magical about a quiet, frosty morning. 
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
